The Heart's Muse
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: Marinette suffers from a broken heart, which leads herself to a bridge across the Seine river. She hears an enchanting song calling to her, wanting her to forget about the person who has hurt her. She then encounters a mythical creature with a kiss, not remembering what happened last night. What she should have known is someone is after her heart, but for what purpose?


Author's note: I know I shouldn't make another fanfic, but if the plot bunny exists. I am a straight up Adrien and Marinette shipper. But guys, Luke and Marinette are so damn cute together too, and we really need some more fics of them. This is a straight up lukanette ship, with a siren fantasy twist, and a slight AU. This is a spoiler of the last episode of season 3, so just to warn you guys. And no one has used their miraculous in this story, Marientte is an ordinary girl with a crush, but not for long. The miraculous will come to play later. Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, season 3 would have been so much different. I also don't own the song Princess don't cry by aviva mongillo. Great song btw:}

Chapter one:

How can you stitch up a broken heart if you keep on mending your heart back together so many times? Marinette ponders while staring at the exuberant couples sadly.

She turns her direction up at the lilac sky, ignoring the main couple who can cause a huge rip to her already sensitive heart.

A princess doesn't cry… A melodic voice reverberates through her mind, jolts her to the point of almost losing her grip on her ice cream. Straightening up on shaky legs, she quickly looks around to see if someone is singing, but nobody is making a sound.

But wipe your teary eyes…. She clearly hears this voice this time with so much clarity. Spinning around quickly, dropping her ice cream without even registering that she has done so, which brings her best friend Alya quickly to her attention.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Alya asks hesitantly, not wanting to cause more strife to her startling friend.

"Do you hear that, Alya?" Marinette questions hurriedly, her blue eyes scanning frantically for that voice. Alya shakes her head for a response, which makes Marinette frown in confusion.

"Sweetie, maybe I should take you home and we can eat some ice cream there," Alya coaxes her gently, gingerly putting her hand on Marinette's shoulder, but Marinette brushes her off genty.

"I'm fine, Alya. I think it's best that I spend some time by myself for now, so don't worry about me." Marinette says with a fake smile, not letting Alya see her glossy eyes.

"Marinette!" Alya yells, trying to grab her before Marinette can leave. However, Alya is too late to grip onto her, since Marinette is already saying goodbye to their friends.

"I'm sure she will be fine, babe. I think Marinette just needs some time to herself from him," Nino whispers to her, then subtly nudges his direction to his blonde friend Adrien.

Nino sighs loudly when Adrien gives Marinette a quick hug goodbye. He loves his friend, but Adrien can be so damn oblivious at times. He has to give it to Marientte, for being strong enough to bury her feelings like the ocean. On the other hand, his girlfriend knows Marinette very well, and can tell Marientte is anything but okay.

Marinette waves one last goodbye, then heads herself for home. She lets out a sigh of her own, glad to finally stop pretending of being happy. She hates this negative resentment towards Kagami, Adrien's new girlfriend, especially since Kagami understands him better than Marinette can. They both have broken familles, they both know what it's like to be in the spotlight, and both know firsthand a lot of money can't buy happiness. They're perfect for one another.

Marientte is starting to wonder if her crush on Adrien, is really just a plain old crush. The type of crush where you have on movie stars or admirable people. The moment you take off your rose colored glasses, you see the thorns coming into the entire picture. She shakes her head from her perturbing thinking, finally noticing the twinkling stars above the sky. Shoot, she must have really let her mind wander off, and then she suddenly freezes.

On boys with pretty eyes… Marientte hears the enchanting voce again, making any lingering thoughts on Adrien disappear. She finds herself on the bridge, where the Seine river lays below it, and sees something glow in the river.

"What in the world?" Marinette mumbles to herself, walking a little closer to the edge, but still being wary of the distance. Is it her imagination, but is she seeing a tentacle? If that's not even weirder, she is now seeing a face with glowing sea green eyes.

A princess doesn't cry (no-oh)

A princess doesn't cry (no-oh, oh)

Burning like a fire

You feel it all inside

But wipe your teary eyes

Marinette finds herself in a trance, everything around her becomes distorienting. All that matters is the song, a song she can't help but feel is just for her. Unknown to her, she is standing on top of the bridge. Without even realizing, tears begin to fall down her pale cheeks, almost as if her pain can go away from crying all out.

'Cause princesses don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, oh

Don't cry

Don't cry, oh

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh

'Cause princesses don't cry

She hitches her breath, then jumps into the water without a second thought. Down Marinette goes into the murky water, almost as if she's Alice going down the rabbit hole, but a white rabbit is not what she soughts. Something cradles her face gently, not hands per say, but something soothing. Warm lips press against her own, making her gasp loudly into a chunk of water, but then the lips bring forth oxygen inside of her. Everyone dreams about their first kiss, Marinette is not expecting her first kiss to keep her from suffocating. She tries to push this body away from her, her foggy mind finally clearing itself up, her mind telling her the prospect of danger and going up to the surface.

'Calm down, my beautiful muse. You're safe with me, forget yourself for a moment, let me take your broken heart.' This young man coaxes seductively into her ear, making goosebumps appear on her skin.

Marientte gasps when an ugly grey color heart appears around her chest. The radiant glow let's her see who is holding herself so tenderly. She drinks in a teenage boy a bit older than her, who gives herself unknown butterflies. He wears a black, teal, and cyan suit, appearing to be slender and muscular. His skin has a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake and has a cyan colored mask around his eyes. His hair is pretty jet blue, but with black tips that bring out his captivating eyes.

"Beautiful," Marinette says admirably, not even caring his hand is in the shape of a tentacle.

The beautiful boy in her vision blushes, but then shakes his head regrettably. 'Not as beautiful as a syren, they are more breathtaking than a mere cecaelia.' His voice sounds so sad, for some reason, Marinette doesn't want this creature to experience similarities to the misery of a broken heart. Without thinking, she grabs one of his tentacle feet, which makes him moan pleasantly. She blushes madly, not expecting that, but she still touches his tentacles in gentle admiration.

"I think you're beautiful than any syren, and syrens are so overrated." Marinette declares with a smile, but then her smile freezes with the look he's giving her. No one has really taken a notice of her like the way he's looking at her. The way his eyes caress her body like a paintbrush, with his eyes dilated with wanton want, and his six tentacle legs holding her like something precious.

"Umm…" Marinette replies dumbly, then he tilts his head towards her.

'I shall take your broken heart and you will then be mine.' Before Marinette can reply, she feels a bit of pain like a pinch, and then a euphoria feeling making her boneless. Whatever this heavenly feeling is, she wants to grip onto it forever. All of her misery flows itself out of her like a sponge, and she feels lighter than ever. If it can get any better, she jolts when she sees him placing a blue heart into her. All at once, she finds herself drunk of different emotions and finds the color blue does have a taste.

'Take care of my heart, my muse. I want your heart, but I want you to willingly give it to me and I shall wait forever for it. For now, sleep…' He kisses her again, instead of making her feel awake, but now she feels delirious sleepy.

"What's ur name?" Marinette asks groggily, feeling the tip of sleep coming onto her.

He nuzzles her cheek against his own and whispers softly, "Luka, my sweet Marinette…"

Thoughts and thanks for reading:}


End file.
